jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Li the Glorious Strategist
"This world is out of balance. The spirits grow restless." :–Master Li Voiced by Barry Dennen Master Li (also known as 'Sun Li the Glorious Strategist '''is one of the main antagonists in Jade Empire. Li serves as a father figure to the player character. He is voiced by Barry Dennen. The Long Drought ''"Thirty years ago, the Long Drought struck the land. For a decade, crops withered and died. Starving people across the Empire demanded that something be done." ''-Abbot Song'' When the Long Drought hit the Empire, it caused widespread famine. Thousands were dying. Emperor Sun Hai asked Sun Li to find a way to end it. Sun Li found that the Water Dragon had the power to restore the balance, and laid siege to Dirge to obtain it. Soon the armies of the Empire marched to Dirge, crushing all that opposed them. However, Sun Li wouldn't allow his brother to obtain the power of a god unchallenged. He plotted with Sun Kin to kill Sun Hai and take the power for their own. The Siege of Dirge "I kill hundreds of your kind, thousands. Just for the *chance* to become a god." ''-Sun Li'' The armies of the Empire marched to Dirge and the battle began. Thousands of Imperial Soldiers and Spirit Monks died in the siege. Sun Li tempted some Spirit Monks to betray their fellow monks by diluting the Water Dragon's fountains with their blood making the Water Dragon weak. When they reached the temple, Abbot Song tried to stop them but was no match for Sun Li and Sun Kin. Once inside, the Emperor obtained the power of the Water Dragon by taking her heart. Sun Li and Sun Kin tried to stop the Emperor, but he had become too powerful. Li was able to escape from Sun Hai's wrath, but left Sun Kin to die. He followed the Protagonist's Guardian and slew him, taking his identity. Li left his fearsome armor behind, and left to find a quite place to raise the last of the Spirit Monk. The Emperor found Li's abandoned armor and bound Kin's spirit to it creating Death's Hand . After the siege, Li was declared a traitor of the Empire, and was blamed for the death of Prince Sun Kin. As a result, Sun Hai ordered the execution of Li's family. However, Sagacious Zu saved Li's daughter Dawn Star, who later ended up training at the same school as the protagonist. Twenty Years Later After he left with the protagonist, Li found the village of Two Rivers, deciding to live a simple life there until the time came for his revenge. He became the master of a martial arts school, and trained the Protagonist. After the final day of the players training, bandits invaded the village. A student, Kia Min, was badly injured so Li went to help her. After the player had defeated the bandits and Ghosts, Li arrived and destroyed the bandits ship with ease, easily dispatching the Lotus Assassin sorcerer who was commanding the raid. Eventually Li was prepare to send the player to the Spirit Cave but he was interrupted by Gao the Lesser who was tired of not being acknowledge for helping against the bandit raid. He challenged the PC to a duel eventually loosing it, Gao furious for his defeat attacked with fire magic but Li blocked it and expelled Gao from the school. Then he reveals to the player that he is Sun Li the Glorious Strategist which Gao overheard and ran. He sends the player to the Spirit Cave. The player returns much to the surprise of Li, Jing Woo arrives and informs Li that Dawn Star is still missing and sends the player to find her. While the player searched for Dawn Star, Death's Hand and Grand Inquisitor Jia arrive with the Lotus Assassins and takes Li as a prisoner without resistance or a fight but after he was taken the Lotus Assassins started murdering the students. After the player defeats Gao's men, Jing Woo was the only survivor and reveals the fate of Li to Dawn Star eventually making the Last Spirit Monk, Dawn Star and Sagacious Zu embark on a quest to save Li. Victory and Betrayal "You have made me proud." "Your abilities have grown immensely. But it also does my heart good to see that you have remembered the basics of what I taught you... even the flaws!" ''-Sun Li on the Spirit Monk's victory.'' After the Spirit Monk reveals the Emperor's approval of the construction of the Golem army via using the souls of slaves Silk Fox takes them to the palace there they see Li and Sun Hai discussing eventually Sun Hai knocks everyone except for the Spirit Monk. The Spirit Monk proceeded and kills Sun Hai. Sun Li proceeds to the throne where he takes the Water Dragon's heart. He congratulates the Spirit Monk eventually taking advantage he strikes at the Monk killing the Spirit Monk, with the Emperor and his student dead and the amulet dropped by the Spirit Monk he proceeds to absorb the power to become a god. He then proclaims himself as the new Emperor of the Jade Empire. Category: People Category: Two Rivers Category:Jade Empire